


Go the fuck to sleep

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Multi, Polyamory, Wildly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #21: SleepFirst night of all four sharing the bed, it takes time for them to finally fall asleep
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis, Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric/Shae, Shae/Sansa Stark
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to LadyHallen for screaming with me on discord about all my aus and stories.

It took them awhile to even climb into bed, all of them staring at it with trepidation in their respective night clothes. Shae, used to hotter temperatures, was dressed in a shirt and flannel pants, same with Cor though he forwent the shirt. Sansa, the one more used to the cold than the others, dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. Nyx was in his boxers. The silence was awkward until Shae huffed and marched to the bed, wanting to sleep. The other three trailed after her.

“I don’t know if I like this position.” Shae muttered, arm tossed over Sansa’s waist. Nyx popped his head up from behind Cor, “Why not?” Shae was spooning Sansa, who was facing Cor, who was being spooned by Nyx. Realistically, with how their relationship was, it was the perfect arrangement.

Rubbing her face into the pillow, she grunted out, “Sansa is too cold.”

Sansa jarred from her position to look back at Shae, “Am not!” She refuted.

The other woman glared back, arguing, “You’re freezing!”And then with a huff, Shae disentangles herself from being wrapped around Sansa and crawls over the three of them and collapsed behind Nyx, holding the bigger body in a tight grip.

Bewildered, Nyx made eye contact with an amused Cor and an indignant Sansa as Shae smooshed her face into his back, “Mmph, warmer.”

They settled back down after that, Sansa burrowing into Cor’s chest, as Nyx tossed his own arm over Cor’s waist. They seemed close to all falling asleep, when Nyx murmured into the dark room, “I’m not liking how we are in the middle.”

Cor sighed, as Sansa looked up to meet Nyx’ gaze again, “Why?”

He gestured at himself and Cor, lying between the two women, “We’re the ones who get up earlier, and how are we supposed to defend you.”

At Nyx’ back, Shae mumbled into his skin, “I don’t know whether to be offended or flattered.”

Cor groaned in frustration, “For _fuck_ sake.”

He got up and crawled to lay behind Sansa, and Nyx follows soon after, shoving Shae forward so she was in the centre. The woman grumbled with the movement, but conceded as Nyx wraps himself around her.

Sansa, who was still very much wide awake, quirked a smile at no one inparticualr, “This works.”

And then it settled down once again, hearing nothing but each other’s breathing in the quiet room. Until...

“You know, it’s nice that we’re all not related.”

“What the _fuck_?” Cor complained, Nyx chiming in with an incredulous, “The _hell_ are you talking about?” All three look to Sansa at her statement, and she shrugged nonchalantly,

“Well, the only time I’ve ever heard of more then two people being in a relationship, was in the Targaryen history.”

Cor flopped his head back down on the pillow, griping, _“There’s_ a name.”

Rubbing his hand across his eyes, Nyx asked, baffled. “Okay, but what do you mean by being related?”

“When the Targaryen’s arrived, we were conquered by Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wives.”

The other three made sounds of disgust, with Cor muttering,“ _Fucking gross_.” Nyx gagged, “Oh that’s just _nasty_.”

“I can’t believe your country was taken over by a group of _incests_.” Shae then snarked sleepily.

Sansa huffed in offence, “They had _dragons_ okay!”

“And you guys just laid down and took.” Nyx said, as if disappointed with their actions.

Protesting, Sansa moved her head to look at him, making Cor grumble in annoyance at her movement, “No! We tried to fight! The North was the last to kneel and it was because Torrhen Stark didn’t want his people to die.”

He hummed back, “That’s fair.” Sansa then settled back down, and Cor thought maybe he could finally get some sleep. And then Nyx destroyed that hope.

“But I’m almost interested to see what would happen if they tried to conquer us.” He wondered out loud. Sansa hummed in contemplation, and Nyx continued,

“I mean, we have _Cor the Immortal_ , we’ll be fine.”

Behind Sansa, Cor snorted in amusement, “Yeah, I could take a dragon.”

Shae sighed, and pointed out, “But you are also currently being conquered and losing at the moment.”

“It’s because they won’t set Cor lose on them.” Sansa chimed in, and her and Nyx shared a muffled laughter, Shae huffing in amusement whilst Cor just settled for a grin into Sansa’s hair.

Through her giggles, Sansa added, “You know, it wasn’t _just_ the Targaryens who were incestuous.”

“ _Oh gods_.” Cor groused, Nyx bitching along with him. “Are we _still_ on that topic?”

“Joffrey was a product of incest.”

In her revelation, there was a silence of horror, and Nyx breathed out in realisation, “That explains _so much_.”

Shae nodded under his chin and added, “Yeah, his mother and her twin had three children.”

“ _Twins!?_ ” Nyx exclaimed, snapping his eyes to Sansa for confirmation as Cor lamented, “Astrals, your country is _fucked up._ ”

Pushing himself up on his elbow, Nyx was frank as he explained to Sansa, “Listen, when there is historical proof, and s _cientific_ proof that incest causes deformities and madness, you should _not_ be fucking your sister.” Sansa nodded in agreement with his words.

Shae then pondered out loud, looking up at the ceiling, “I never understood why they were outraged by Cersei and her brother, but not with the Targaryens.”

Sansa shrugged and answered blithely, “It’s because the children were illegitimate.”

“Still fucked up.” Nyx mumbled, and then a thought occurred to him, sitting up up again and jostling Shae, much to her annoyance.

“Hey! At least when Sansa and Cor have kids, they won’t have madness from being products of incest.”

“No,” Shae growled, wanting to sleep, “The crazy is just _genetics_.”

Nyx and Sansa burst out with laughter, and Cor sat up, irritated at not being able to sleep. He began to shuffle Sansa into his arms, amidst their laughter speaking,“Okay, I have work tomorrow, and Sansa, I love you, but I can not sleep with you talking. Shae swap.” Cor held up Sansa as the other woman shuffled into the red-head’s previous spot. Once she settled, Cor tossed Sansa next to Nyx, both still letting out peels of laughter and curling into one another’s direction.

“There.” He grunted, “You two can talk now.” And then flopped down, facing away from all of them. Through the other two trying to breath, wheezing with how hard they were giggling, Shae shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around Cor.

Breathing with satisfaction, she mumbled into his skin, “ _Oh_ you are a better temperature than Nyx. He was too hot and Sansa too cold. _You are perfect_.” She breathed with reverence. 

He snorted, hand coming up to hold her’s over his chest, “I’m flattered. _Go the fuck to sleep._ ”

Granted, the other two were quiet in their chatting, Cor trying not to focus on it as his mind slowly drifted off. And then a loud, bark of a laugh jerked him out of almost falling asleep, so he grabbed a pillow and roughly threw it at them.

“I swear to the _gods_ if you two don’t _shut the fuck up_ , this relationship will be down by _two people_!” He growled out, anger finally at the breaking point, and the other two quickly quieted down, though he could still pick up soft chuckles. But they did stop talking at the very least.

Once they all settled down, Cor would admit that it was nice to be surrounded by those he trusted, not sleeping alone. And he could say that in the morning, when the need for sleep wasn’t prominent, that the conversations _were_ amusing.

Bonus Scene:

In the morning, groans in unison at the alarm going off,

“Who is touching my hair?” Sansa grumped, voice thick with sleep.

“Me.” All three of them reply

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here is the basic plot line:  
> Westeros and Eos know of one another distantly, but Eos doesn’t interact with them because they have bigger problems, also know that westeros is hella behind in technology and society. And then for one reason or another, the lannisters need an alliance with them because Robb is winning and didn’t marry whatsherface thus causing him to lose the war. So they decide to marry Sansa to Cor, because Joffrey is marrying margaery. So Cor comes on over, he is around 18, and was told to marry to girl to save her because Regis is actually allies with Robb and they need sansa safe. Cor is annoyed, but understands, and then first meets Sansa as she is being beaten.
> 
> And then he learns she is 14 and is like hell no. But they get married, he doesn’t consummate the marriage, and he brings Sansa to Eos to keep her safe. She brings Shae because like fuck am I letting that poor girl stay with tyrion. Shae is 18 canonically in the book. 
> 
> Anyways, Cor refuses to marry sansa in Eos, because, uhh, illegal? And so they have a friendship building, meanwhile, Nyx, who came with Cor to Westeros and is aged up to 16, is a massive gay and crushing hard on Cor. Sansa notices, and decides to get them together, along with Sansa’s budding realisation that o no I like girls too. Shae is a lesbian whose job is to have sex with men because that’s how she was raised. Now not having to do that, is learning that she might be in love with Sansa. Nothing sexual happens with Sansa until she is at least 18, and by that time cor and nyx are together and they are basically in a poly relationship. But it takes forever for Cor to finally accept he loves Sansa back, because he thought it would be weird with the four age year difference. 
> 
> The scene you just read is their first time all sharing a bed, having to order a big one for all four of them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this very, very specific au.


End file.
